One Naruto Tail 1 Awake
by TheRealWalker
Summary: Es sorgte für große Verwunderung als viele verschiedene Lebewesen aus anderen Welten in einer komplett neuen Welt erwachten, die verrückter, abwechslungsreicher und gefährlicher nicht sein kann. Die Erinnerungen wie man in diese Welt gekommen ist sind unvollständig und missverständlich.


Freiheit, Gleichheit und Brüderlichkeit

Prolog

Vor 30 Jahren herrschte noch Chaos auf der Welt... Morde, Unterdrückung und Rassismus waren an der Tagesordnung. Jedes dieser 9 Länder auf dem Planeten hatte innerhalb des Landes andere Regeln und andere Prinzipien.

Auch die Sprache und Schrift unterschied sich von den anderen Ländern. Dadurch war es unmöglich durch Kommunikation einen Streit zu schlichten, sondern nur mit Gewalt. Die damaligen Herrscher über die Länder ließen auch niemand Fremdes ins Land und kein Ausländer durfte die Sprache eines anderen Gebietes erlernen. Versuchte man es trotzdem wurde man hingerichtet. Auch das Reisen in andere Gebiete wurde nicht erlaubt. Die Bewohner waren in ihrem eigenen Land eingesperrt. Die Bevölkerung verzweifelte langsam und ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu beten.

Es entstand die sogenannte "Godland" Bewegung. Diese Bewegung, gegründet von ganz normalen Menschen, bekam sehr schnell sehr viele Anhänger auch vom Ausland. "Godland" wurde immer größer und somit auch ein ernstzunehmendes Hindernis für die jeweiligen Herrscher des Landes. Denn diese konnten nicht einfach befehlen alle zu töten, da es sonst kaum noch Bürger im Land gäbe. Der Anführer der Bewegung war ein damals 14 jähriger Junge namens Nagito Jiin. Mythen sagen er sei ein Prophet Gottes, der entsandt wurde diese verkommene Welt zu säubern, da er allen 9 Sprachen mächtig war.

Durch den Druck den Nagitos Aufstand auslöste, vereinbarte er ein Treffen mit allen Königen und man sollte diese Konferenz mit einer von ihm erfundenen Sprache abhalten. Diese Sprache sollte von allen 9 Ländern übernommen werden, genauso Gesetze und Richtlinien die sich der 14-jährige ausdachte. Da die Herrscher mit dem Rücken zur Wand standen, beugten sie sich Nagitos Forderungen. Die Welt wurde innerhalb eines Monats zu einer besseren. Die Menschen durften umher Reisen und die anderen Kulturen der Länder ansehen.

Jedoch verschwand Nagito mit seinen 4 "Godland" Mitgründer und wurde seitdem nie wieder gesehen...

Nagitos letzte Worte vor seinem verschwinden waren:

" Ich bin ein Gott! Und ein Gott wacht unsichtbar über seine Welt. Betet zu mir, ich werde noch großes vollbringen!"

Diese Aussage wies einige Fragen auf. Doch die Zeit verging und man vergas seine letzten Worte...

Die Namen der Länder änderten sich genauso wie die Größe. Ein Land, welches das Geburtsland von Nagito war, wurde Jiinreich umbenannt. Es ist ein kleines Land mit mehreren Menschen an der Macht und hat eine sehr umfangreiche Flora und Fauna. Da es ein sehr kleines Gebiet ist muss man die ganzen zahlreichen Materialien der Natur schützen. Jiinreich ist mit dem riesigen Land unterhalb namens "Blatzreich" im Umweltschutz.

Neben den 2 Ländern die sich für die Naturvielfalt einsetzten sind die Länder Noanien und Naxon, durch Ihre psychopatischen Könige, streitsüchtig und auf Kriege und Machtdemonstration aus. Die Könige dieser beiden Länder sind Zwillinge mit genau den selben Idealen. Sie sind unberechenbar, gefährlich und gefährden den Frieden den Nagito so mühsam aufbaute. Jedoch haben die anderen Landesherrscher die beiden Länder, durch die Landeslage, gut im Griff. Noanien ist umgeben von Jiinreich, Blatzreich, Sotoba, Jaaanland und Shifuku, all diese Länder sind Pazifisten.

Das größte Land ist Jaaanland. Jaaanland ist das wohl vielfältigste Land auf dem Planeten. Große Wälder, hohe Berge, riesen Städte und eine große Wüste beinhaltet dieses Land. Angeführt von einem sehr gutherzigen, fast schon naiven König, namens Jaaan, ist das Land ein sehr beliebtes Urlaubsziel. Jaaanland ist auch das einzige Land welches gute Verbindungen mit dem riesen Staat Futerba hat. Aus einem unklarem Grund sind Futerba und Sotoba beide von der Technologie des Landes den anderen Ländern 1000 Jahre voraus.

Futerba wird auch von Experten die Zukunftsstadt genannt. Niemand weiß genau wo es liegt, denn noch niemand hat jemals dieses Land besuchen können. Jedoch kommen wöchentlich Handelsgüter von Futerba nach Jaaanland.

Doch woher genau diese Handelsgüter kommen bleibt ein Mysterium. Laut der Karte befindet sich Futerba am Rand der Welt, aber als man dort nachschaute sah man nichts außer riesengroße Einöde und den Rand der Welt.

Zum Verständnis: Den Planeten kann man sich vorstellen wie eine Scheibe, wenn man immer weiter in irgendeine Himmelsrichtung geht, sieht man das Weltall und man steht vor einem endlosen Abgrund. Aus Sicherheitsgründen wurde aber der Rand der Welt von dem jeweiligen anliegendem Land abgeriegelt.

Kriege gibt es eigentlich kaum noch und wenn dann betreffen sie meist nur eine Stadt. Die Städte Rinkyo und Shinanrök sind am meisten davon betroffen. Diese Städte befinden sich jeweils an 3 Grenzen von verschiedenen Ländern. Oft gibt es Kämpfe wer mehr Anteil von der Stadt bekommt, die natürlich von dem Land Noanien und dessen Herrscher Loko ausgehen.

Sum-Sang, ein recht kleines Land, neben Jiinreich und dem Ort an dem Futerba sein müsste, hält sich aus allen Streitereien und sonstigen Diskussionen raus. Das Land brauch weder Handel mit anderen Ländern noch Unterstützung. Ebenfalls gibt es keinen Herrscher in dem Land. Alle Landesbewohner haben eine Stimme und damit werden wichtige Dinge beschlossen. Die Bewohner Sum-Sangs halten zusammen und alle sind gleichberechtigt.

Sotoba ist technisch auch den anderen Ländern voraus, das liegt aber daran dass Futerba angeblich Sotoba Wissen und fortgeschrittene Technologien weitergegeben hat. Sotoba hat eine Stadt unter Wasser und eine Stadt welche über dem Rand der Welt im Universum schwebt. Ein Land welches vom Tourismus lebt und ein sehr teures Land.

Neben Sotoba befindet sich Shifuku. Shifuku ist ein Land welches wirtschaftlich einen riesen Aufschwung hat. Es gibt Arbeitsplätze ohne Ende in der Hauptstadt Toko. Fast schon jeden Tag kommen tausende Arbeitslose in die Stadt um einen Job zu finden. Jedoch hat dieses Arbeitsparadies auch einen negativen Aspekt. In Toko regnet es nämlich immer. Warum weiß man allerdings nicht genau. Durch den ständigen Regen wird man als Bewohner schnell depressiv und pessimistisch. Deswegen ist Toko nur ein beliebtes Ziel für Arbeitslose und nicht für Touristen.

To be continued

Hallo, vielen Dank für die Interesse an meiner Geschichte. Dieses Kapitel diente lediglich zur groben Erklärung meiner frei erfundenen Welt. Ich habe sehr lange überlegt wie ich eine vielseitige Welt erschaffen kann und habe auch zum besseren Verständnis, mir sehr viele kleine Details ausgedacht die die Welt realer wirken lassen soll.

Ich lade jeden Samstag oder Sonntag ein Kapitel hoch. Dafür werde ich mir wahnsinnig viel Mühe geben alles gut zu erklären und zu beschreiben.

Zum Überblick werde ich unter jedes Kapitel eine Liste von den Charakteren die darin vorgekommen sind machen.

Die Animes muss man nicht kennen, man kann auch so die Handlungen und Charakterzüge erkennen.

Allerdings kann ich alle Animes empfehlen, es ist kein Scheiß dabei.

LG bis nächste Woche

TheRealWalker


End file.
